


From One To All #1: The Phone

by TrennelTime



Series: From One To All [1]
Category: From One To All
Genre: Aliens, Cell Phones, Discovery, Dogs, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, News Media, Occult, Relationship(s), Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: After Ben finds a weird phone on the ground while walking under a bridge, he realizes after 1 text message that he can send texts to every single mobile phone in the world.





	From One To All #1: The Phone

    How much do I have to do this?

    Just having to walk under that bridge everytime I walk home from school, and vice versa. 

    Just having to walk on all that trash bothers me. From vomit to syringes to dead animals. 

    Although, sometimes I just collect trash. Because, as they always say, one man's trash is another man's treasure. 

    In fact, there are some cases where I've even gotten money!

    But all I've gotten was up to $17.

    Oh well, why would I expect more from just under a dirty bridge anyways. It's nothing more than just garbage. 

    ...

    Huh?

    What's this?

    It looks like some kind of phone.

    But, I've never seen this kind of phone before. 

    Oh well, time to see what it is!

    *Picks up the mysterious phone*

    *Continues to walk further*

    ...

    ...

    ...

    I'm here!

    And it's time to check out the phone!

    *Opens up phone*

    OK, this is obviously an old phone, since it has that wide keyboard thing. 

    Huh, it just has a question box. 

    So, do I have to type something in and press "OK"?

    That doesn't make any sense. 

    *Types in "Boop"*

    Alright, just press OK. 

    *Presses OK*

    ...

    So...what did this do, exactly?

    ...

    Ugh, it was probably just some useless junk. 

    Oh well, better turn on my phone then. 

    *Turns on phone*

    Huh, it says here that I got a text message, and it's from nobody...and it says "Boop".

    What?!

    It can't be possible, in fact, what does this phone do exactly?!

    "Hey Ben, look at this text message I got! It says "Boop", and it seems to be from nobody!" said my mother. 

    What?! How can my mother get the same exact text message, and from nobody, too?!

    "Hey Ben, what is up with this text message that I got? It says "Boop", and it comes from nobody!" said my sister.

    No, this can't be possible. Is my whole family affected?!

    "Hey, that's the same exact text message that I got, too!" said my Father. 

    And then my sister's friend called her. 

    "Hey, guess what. I just got this text message from nobody that says "Boop"!"

    "Oh my god, so did me and my whole family!"

    What the hell. 

    "Oh hey, I just got a weird text message that says "Boop"...from nobody." Said the news anchorman on TV. 

    How the...what?!

    How could a single text message I made on that phone be sent to everyone else?!

    "Yes, and it seems that our camera guy has gotten the same exact text message. What is this weird phenomenon?"

    No, no, this can't be. This can't be!

    Does that mean I have the power to text everybody in the world who has a mobile phone?!

    It's like this phone is haunted...in a strange way. 

    ...

    I better try it out more. 

    No, maybe I should show my friends.

    Yes, my friends. That makes much more sense. 

    "Uh, guys, is it OK if I go out with my friends right now?"

    "Yes, dear. It would give us a better focus on what just happened right now." said my mother. 

    "Alright. Bye, guys!"

    "Bye!"

    Alright, time to show them this weirdness. 

    ...

    ...

    ...

    "Oh hi, Ben!" said my friend, Tom Leverte. 

    "Oh hi, Tom!"

    "Hey, Ben. Did you also get this weird text message?"

    "Why yes, I did. In fact..."

    ...

    "...Because I was the one who sent it."

    "No you didn't!"

    "Yes, I did. I was able to do it using this weird phone I found under the bridge that I walk under every school day. I have no idea why, but this seems to be the power that it has."

    "Wait, so you have the power to send a text message to every phone in the world?" Said my girlfriend, Victoria Kimberly. 

    "And the text you chose to send, was "Boop"?" said Tom.

    "To be fair, I didn't know that it would do this."

    "Wait, so can I try?" said Tom. 

    "Don't be so impulsive, Tom. Keep in mind that you will be sending this to every single phone in the world, at the same time, and nobody can probably track where it was sent from." Victoria said.

    "But guys, even if there are dangers that can come with it, can't we try to begin world piece? I mean, everybody will see it!" said Tom. 

    "I mean, it does make sense." said Victoria. 

    "Like, try typing something like: "Please. Make peace, not war"." said Tom. 

    "I mean, I guess I can try it. But wait, let's think about this."

    "Hmm, if everybody sees that, then every religion will give crazy over it, and then more wars get created due to their entitlement." said Victoria.

    "Or the violent ones will try to track down who created the message. Meanwhile the nice ones will continue to strive for peace." said Tom.

    "Huh, or maybe they could make world peace as it would be a scientific impossibility." I said. 

    "You know, maybe we're just overthinking this. Maybe we should try testing some more messages that gradually becomes more detailed." said Victoria. 

    "Yeah, maybe you're right." I said. 

    "OK, so what should we start with?" said Tom. 

    "In other news scientists have begun to try to solve what they now call "The Boop Incident"." said the news anchorman on the TV. 

    "Huh, should we tell them?" said Tom. 

    "I don't know. We could get in pretty bad trouble." I said. 

    "Over a little "Boop"? It doesn't seem like that much trouble." said Victoria. 

    "Huh, well, I guess I need to think about it." I said. 

    And I started thinking... 

    ...and thinking... 

    ...and I got it. 

    I got what I should do. 

    So, with this phone, I should be able to text everybody who has a phone, but then again, there could also be missing phones, which could include that message. Alright, just say "phones" instead of "people with phones".

    So, with this power... 

    ...I should try texting something like "We have arrived." or something like that. 

    No, that might cause mass hysteria. 

    No, maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe I should try texting "Hello, World". Yes, it makes sense!

    Alright, I'm taking out the phone, and typing in "Hello, World".

    Press OK, and...

    *Beep*

    ...

    *Checks phone*

    ...Yes, I did it! I texts everybody that single message, and nobody will know that it was me!

    Welp, I guess I better go see the results of this. 

    *Walks home*

    ...

    ...

    ...

    Alright, I'm back.

    Everybody's just looking at their phones, confused yet again.

    "Well, in other news, it seems that yet another text message was sent again to everybody that we know of. This time, however, the text message says "Hello, World" and it seems to be from the same thing, which is nobody." said the news anchorman. 

    Alright, better go on the internet. 

    *Turns on phone and goes on the internet, going on Yeulr*

    Alright, all the forums seem to be about these two mysterious occurrences.

    "Boop".

    "Hello, World".

    What else to do?

    ...

    Maybe I should text something like "We have arrived" to fit the theme of "Hello, World".

    No, I should think about this. 

    "Just right now, churches has been seen praying to the sky, searching for another message from God. And "scientists" into the occult have been trying to research these messages. Alongside of that many people have been recorded to panic about these messages as if there were aliens among them, however, most notable programmers now have clouded that this was just nothing but some kind of test put forward, since "Hello, World" is an example of a placeholder when it comes to programming." said the news anchorman. 

    Huh, who knew that this is was it feels like to have a little easy power over everyone. 

    So, maybe I should send another text message...

    ..."We have arrived.".

    Yes, yes, this could be fun. Causing mass hysteria over something this simple. 

    Alright, better go-

    "Ben, what are you doing!"

    Oh crap, Tom and Victoria. 

    "Ben, you can't just do this. Sure, it's a simple little thing, but keep in mind that everybody's seeing this!" said Victoria. 

    Ugh, I should've never told my friend and girlfriend. 

    But I guess they're kinda right. 

    "Alright, I'm gonna stop now. Here's the phone."

   "Alright, Ben, I'll be sure to keep it out of your reach." said Victoria.

    "Alright, Victoria"

    Ugh, I couldn't stand to lose the phone, but it was for my own good, I guess. 

    Oh well, that's what you get for typing another message. 

    Great, they're walking to the hangout garage, which is just Tom's garage. 

    ...

    VICTORIA'S POINT OF VIEW

    ...

    Alright, it's good that I confiscated that phone from my boyfriend, Ben Pratt. 

    "So, Victoria, now that Ben doesn't have the phone, can I try texting something?" said Tom.

    "I mean, as long as you don't cause any damage, it's probably OK. 

    *He's took the phone from me, and is now typing "Butt"*

    *He sent it*

    "So, what did you send?"

    "I just sent "Butt". Now everybody will see that message!"

    Oh well. 

    "Hey, give me that!" I said. 

    I accidentally pressed the "log" button. How did we overlook this?

    Meh, it's probably that we only cared about the other buttons. 

    "Huh?"

    There's a log of all the things we sent. "Boop", "Hello, World", and "Butt".

    They seem to have green check marks to the left of them, most likely indicating whether we pressed "OK", "Cancel", "Delete", or "Restore".

    I need to test this out. 

    *Types "This is a test", then pressed "Cancel"*

    Huh, it seems to have an large red x on the check box.

    But what does the delete button do? There's already a cancel button on there. Unless...

    ...it's to delete a previous message that you have sent!

    But when I press "Delete", it takes me to a log that only shows the checked messages. Does that mean I can delete a message and it wouldn't show up on anybody's phones? So doe that mean the "Restore" button restores a deleted message that?

    I gotta go test this out real quick. 

    *Deletes "Hello, World"*

    Huh, it just shows up as a red slash. 

    So what happens if I restore?

    *Restores "Hello, World"*

    Huh, now it just shows up as a green slash, except it's circular and rectangular in the middle, like a filled out bandage shape.

    But wait...my phone made a beeping sound. 

    *Checks phone*

    Huh, "Hello, World" is still there. 

    Wait, Tom is looking at the phone. 

    "Huh, so that's why my phone beeped once and lost the "Hello, World" message and then it reappeared while beeping once. " said Tom. 

    "The "Delete" and "Restore" buttons. So that's what they do." said Tom. 

    We should tell Ben. 

    "We should tell Ben" I said.

    "Yeah." said Tom. 

    "No, maybe we should keep it a secret. Ben did use the phone again."

    "Alright." said Tom. 

    "But maybe I should keep it away from you, because you decided to type "Butt" and send it to everybody in the world."

    "Infact, maybe I should use it now!"

    *Types "Hello!" into the phone and sends it*

    Both of our phones beeped, and we got the message. 

    "Hello!"

    People around us started to freak out even more.

    4 messages. 

    "Boop"

    "Hello, World"

    "Butt"

    "Hello!"

    What is going over us?


End file.
